Porque así somos tú y yo, así es nuestra relación
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: Una relación de pareja puede ser lo más bello, pero si es alimentado por lo innovador, ya que la monotonía es el peor enemigo de una relación, la creatividad puede ayudar a que este amor sea cada vez mayor.one-shot ichiruki.


_**Este fic es dedicado a todas las parejas que no se dejan vencer por la monotonía, y que crea nuevos ambientes para su relación sentimental, de igual forma va dedicado a todos los ichirukistas del mundo.**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Una relación de pareja está basada en confianza, respeto, conexión, pero sobre todo de amor, pero este amor puede acabar si no se trabaja en la relación, uno de estos factores es el trabajo, pero puede ser compensado con creatividad. No dejarse llevar por la monotonía puede ser muy bueno para que la relación sea creativa y se fortalezca cada vez mas…..**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

Los suaves rayos del sol de la mañana se asomaban entre las cortinas, una luz opaca que iluminaba la habitación, logrando despertar poco a poco a la pelinegra que se encontraba envuelta entre unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban contra el cuerpo del peli naranja, abrió lentamente los ojos pudiendo observar el rostro de su esposo muy cerca, que dormía plácidamente sin su usual seño fruncido, la mujer sonrió, le gustaba despertarse antes que él solo para observar su rostro tan apacible, la morena subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo, luego su cabello, le encantaba hacerlo, era uno de los momentos que ella mas disfrutaba junto a él.

El peli naranja abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su mujer, una expresión dulce que solo podía observar cuando ella despertaba primero, igualmente era en esos momentos en que él se sentía pleno.

La morena sonríe de nuevo, acercando su rostro al del hombre —buenos días, dormilón—

Él correspondió con una sonrisa, atrayendo más a su esposa –hola—unieron sus labios, un suave rose de buenos días.

-¿dormiste bien? ayer estabas muy cansado—la morena acarició su cabello nuevamente, mientras él cerraba sus ojos.

-mm, si, pero por culpa de ese cansancio no pude jugar contigo anoche—la chica soltó una risita, recordando cómo entre apasionados besos el peli naranja se quedo dormido abrazado a ella.

-yo te dije que mejor descansaras, pero tu insististe, tan terco como siempre—su mano abandono los cabellos naranjas y comenzó acariciar su brazos con sus dedos, el chico suspiro, recordando la noche anterior.

-pues, ya tenía dos días sin dormir bien, con tantos pacientes que he tenido en esta semana, no he tenido tiempo para ti, lo siento—aun con sus ojos cerrados, se abrazo más a su esposa.

-idiota, entiendo que estés ocupado, la medicina no es cualquier cosa, es tener una gran responsabilidad, y es tu deber como médico, así que no te disculpes—al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, se acerco a besarla, esta vez no fue un rose, fue un beso profundo.

El joven bajo su mano izquierda hasta el muslo de la morena, subiendo la corta bata que ella tenía puesta, profundizando cada vez más el beso, para luego bajar a su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la blanca piel de su esposa. Ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su amado, mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas, Ichigo poco a poco se fue acomodando sobre ella, cuando de pronto el teléfono suena.

Rukia intento separarse, pero él se lo impidió, acomodándose entre las piernas de ella para no dejarla escapar.

-ichi..mm…el teléfo..no—trato de decir entre suspiros, las caricias que le proporcionaba el joven la estaban excitando.

-no contestes—la beso nuevamente—no importa—dijo con sus labios unidos a los de ella.

-ahh..¿y si es importante? Ichigo, espera— el teléfono seguía sonando

-mm, ya nos enteraremos después—dirigió sus manos a los pequeños pero redondos pechos de la morena.

-no, Ichigo—lo empujó, logrando zafarse del agarre.

-¡¡Rukia!!—Observo como ella salió de la habitación— ¡maldición!—

La morena bajo las escaleras y tomo el teléfono—diga, ah! hola Yuzu ¿Cómo estás?, si, aquí está conmigo—

-¡¡Rukia!!—se escucho desde la habitación.

-espera un segundo Yuzu— tapo la bocina del teléfono—es Yuzu, idiota, ya cállate—volvió a hablar por teléfono— ¿qué decías?—

El shinigami salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se recostó en la pared de la sala, observando su esposa hablar por teléfono, esa bata blanca que ella tenía para dormir era muy corta, él sonrió, observo sus piernas, ella se veía sexi incluso mientras habla por teléfono.

-ok Yuzu, gracias por la invitación, de acuerdo, lo saludaré de tu parte, adiós—colgó, al darse vuelta se encontró con su esposo recostado en la pared, mirándola con esa expresión tan lujuriosa.

-¿Qué quería Yuzu?—se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura, besando su cuello.

-ella me dijo que como es domingo, y tú estas libre hoy, habrá una cena, y nos estaban invitando—

-mm ya—dirigió sus labios a los de ella, besándola sin prejuicio, cada vez más apasionado.

-mmichigom—decía entre el beso, a él le encantaba escucharla así— ¿mm?—empezó a caminar, aun con sus labios unidos, llevándola a la mesa que estaba detrás de ella, tomándola de los glúteos y sentándola en la mesa, dirigió sus labios a su cuello.

-partimos el record de estar tres días sin hacer el amor, y eso es muy difícil—dijo Rukia, empezando a acariciar la espalda desnuda del joven.

-sí, muy difícil—con la mano izquierda empezó a masajear los pechos de Rukia por sobre la bata, mientras que con la derecha acariciaba las piernas debajo de la bata.

-te amo—soltó ella, en suspiros—yo te amo…demasiado— soltó él entre besos.

El timbre sonó.

-maldita sea—dijo el peli naranja, pero no se separo de ella.

-ichi..g..go el timbre…alguienmmjm— Ichigo la callo con un beso, esta vez no se iba a escapar.

Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura, tomándola para dirigirse a la habitación, sin dejar de besarla, mantenía su lengua dentro de la boca de Rukia para que no hablara, mientras subían torpemente las escaleras.

***********************************

-parece que no hay nadie—dice la chica de grandes atributos.

"_que extraño, yo siento el reatsu de Kurosaki ahí dentro, y también el de kuchiki-san, mm, tal vez ellos están........"_—pensaba el chico.

-Uryu, tal vez salieron, ¿verdad?—interrumpió la chica

-sí, ellos salieron, bueno, nos vamos, Chad, Tatsuki y los demás nos esperan en la camioneta, vámonos Orihime—la abrazó del hombro, dirigiéndola a la camioneta.

-mm, que lastima, ir a la playa no será lo mismo sin ellos—dice la pelirroja, mirando a su novio.

***********************************

Entraron a la habitación, el timbre había dejado de sonar, Rukia trato de sentir el reatsu para saber quién era pero no pudo, las caricias que le proporcionaba su esposo la cegaban de placer, ya la había despojado de su bata, la había dejado solamente con las bragas, era lo único que tenia bajo de es blanca bata.

-lo vez, mm no era importante—la recostó a la cama.

-eres un.…ahh!—casi grita la pelinegra, Ichigo había bajado su cabeza, pasando su lengua por la intimidad de la chica por sobre la braguita. Ella apretó las sabanas, una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espina, ya no pudo hablar, estaba muy excitada, ya no podía más, quería ser suya nuevamente. El joven se puso de rodillas en la cama, observando con lujuria a su esposa, quien se encontraba agitada, con las piernas abiertas a él y sonrojada.

El sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo podía mostrar cuando la hacía suya, agarro los bordes de la pequeña braguita de encajes, y la jaló hacia arriba, para quitársela, Rukia sonrió también—idiota—odiaba verse a merced de el niñato ese, pero le encantaba al mismo tiempo.

El chico le deposito un corto beso en los labios, y bajo su cabeza nuevamente para lamer esa parte que le causaba tal deseo, lamiendo, chupando, besando la intimidad de la pelinegra, mientras las manos del chico subían para masajear los pechos de su mujer, haciéndola gemir cada vez mas.

Ella, con cada caricia de su shinigami, solo pudo tomarlo por el cabello y jalarlo hacia arriba, para besarlo, ella también quería devolverle ese placer, como pudo lo empujo un poco, para ubicarse sobre él, pasando su lengua por el cuello del peli naranja, sus manos se aventuraban en el abdomen de este, sus labios bajaron lenta y apasionadamente hasta llegar al pantalón que él usaba para dormir, con su pequeña mano acaricio el excitado miembro de su esposo por sobre la prenda, Ichigo gruñó, ella bajo el pantalón quitándolo por completo, subió y observo el miembro excitado, le encantaba saber que estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

Con sus delicadas manos empezó a masajear de arriba abajo el miembro, luego paso su lengua por la punta de este.

-Ru.. Rukia..—quería hacerla suya, pero ella seguía concentrada en su trabajo; la pelinegra empezó a subir sus besos hasta el pecho del peli naranja, él la miró, ella también, sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada de Ichigo era de deseo, pasión, la de ella, de lujuria, de "inocencia", ella siempre tenía una mirada traviesa cuando hacían el amor.

El chico no pudo mas, la jalo hacia arriba y la beso con desespero, rodaron quedando él sobre su amada, ubicándose entre las piernas de ella, para penetrarla lentamente.

Ella gimió en el proceso, mientras que él la observaba, esa expresión que ella hacía cada vez que hacían el amor, era lo que más le gustaba, nadie más vera esa expresión en ella, solo él. Solamente él, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mientras él seguía concentrado en la expresión de Rukia, ella abrió sus ojos, lo miro, se conectaron visualmente en ese instante, la expresión de ambos ahora mostraba amor, comprensión, gratitud, ambos estaban agradecidos y felices de estar juntos después de tantas dificultades, ella acarició al shinigami desde sus cabellos hasta sus mejillas, dejando sus manos allí, con sus pulgares acarició los ojos del joven, provocando que él los cerrara en ese instante, para luego abrirlos nuevamente.

-te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo—dijo con una sonrisa

-y yo a ti, más que a mi vida, Rukia—

-que cursi eres, Ichigo— se burlo, tocando la punta de la nariz de Ichigo con su dedo.

-es tú culpa—la beso suavemente, pero no tardo en convertirse en un apasionado beso, mientras él empezó moverse, iniciando una danza placentera, un vaivén que solo ellos sabían sincronizar.

Rukia gemía, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos naranjas del joven, luego paso a acariciar la espalda, sintiendo ambos un placer indescriptible, Ichigo aumento la velocidad, causando que Rukia subiera el volumen de sus gemidos.

-ichi..ahh…mmm si —al escucharla, Ichigo se puso de rodillas en la cama, subiendo las caderas de Rukia hasta la altura para penetrarla de nuevo, esta vez con una velocidad mayor, ella movía sus caderas con el mismo ritmo, a veces suele sorprenderse de las posiciones en que logra estar cuando siente ese placer, placer que siente con él.

El shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, el niñato novato en cuestiones del amor, resulto ser un shinigami de sangre pura, experto haciéndole el amor a Kuchiki Rukia.

El placer los estaba cegando, las caderas de Rukia bajaron nuevamente a causa de las profundas embestidas, Rukia lo empujó, sorprendiendo al shinigami que quedo sentado en la cama, mientras ella se subió a horcadas penetrando el miembro en ella, empezando a subir y bajar rápidamente, curveando su espalda hacia atrás a causa del placer, el shinigami aprovecho esa posición para besar los pechos de la chica, mientras esta aumentaba el ritmo cada vez mas.

Las manos de Ichigo se posaron en los muslos de Rukia, subiéndolas para agarrar los bien formados glúteos de su esposa, apretándolas y trayéndolas con fuerza hacia él, logrando que el placer se incrementara. Rukia estaba en su límite, llegando al orgasmo, Ichigo sintió la contracción en ella, apretando su miembro, logrando que él llegara al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que ella. La pelinegra sintió un calor que la invadía, algo reconfortante que la hizo doblar su espalda hacia atrás casi cayendo, pero el chico la sostuvo por la cintura atrayéndola a él y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, quedando así unidos aun.

Tenían los ojos cerrados, muy agitados, pero aun así no cayeron, se mantuvieron en esa posición; ella del cansancio recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del peli naranja, y él la imitó.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron un poco, él aun estaba dentro de ella, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron felices por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Rukia acarició el rostro sudado de su esposo, él acarició la mojada espalda de ella. Y poco a poco se acomodaron en la desordenada cama.

Quedando Ichigo abrazado a ella, con su rostro enterrado en sus pechos, ella acariciando sus cabellos.

-mm, Ichigo-

-¿mm?—

-había olvidado decirte que ayer llamo Tatsuki, que hoy iban a pasar por nosotros para ir a la playa—

-¿a qué hora?-

-a las siete de la mañana-

-olvídalo, son como las nueve, además—subió su rostro y beso el mentón de Rukia—hoy tengo que trabajar-

-¿eh? Pero dijiste que hoy era tu día libre de trabajo—

-sí, un día libre para trabajar contigo-

**Fin del primer one-shot**

**Hola, bueno, ¿les gusto?**

**Si es así por fa dejen review, eso me anima a hacer otro one-shot XD**

**Bueno, fue difícil hacerlo con mi hermanito rondando por aquí, su mente es muy virgen, no como la mía O///O que dejo de serlo al conocer el lemmon XD..pero sé que no es malo, ya que el ichiruki es la verdad *pose de héroe***

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejare siempre en el comienzo de cada one-shot un consejo para las parejas en matrimonio, XD es que estudiar psicología me ha servido de mucho ^^**

**Espero que los tomen en cuenta… la vida de pareja no es cualquier cosa, y menos si es un matrimonio. Recuerden que la monotonía acaba con las relaciones más hermosas, yo lo aprendí viendo los problemas de mis padres, pero bueno.**

**Cuídense bay **

**PS: dejen review o.ó**


End file.
